Conventionally, there is proposed, as a bus bar module provided with a voltage detection terminal, a bus bar module in which the voltage detection terminal is connected to a wire routing portion through a barrel portion provided between adjacent batteries (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). In the bus bar module described in Patent Literature 1, arrangement of the barrel portion between the batteries prevents interference between the voltage detection terminal and other components.